Germination centers or other seedling providers grow seedlings from seeds and supply the seedlings to planting facilities or other planting operations to be planted in a planting area, such as a field or a greenhouse. Growing the seeds into seedlings before planting the seedlings in a planting area allows the plants to gain a “head start” before the growing season begins. For example, the temperature or amount of rain may not yet be adequate to support seed or young seedling growth. Allowing the seeds to first grow in a germination facility provides an adequate environment for at least the first stage of growth into seedlings. After this first stage of growth, the seedlings may then be transplanted into a planting area.